The Apocalypse is Coming
by RipperShipper
Summary: Castle wants the world to end with a bang... fluffy smuttiness ensues. :D


**The Apocalypse is Coming**

Summary: Castle wants the world to end with a bang.

Disclaimer: These characters are too cool for me to own.

A/N: I meant to write this a while back and then I suddenly decided to write it today! Hope you enjoy! Takes place on the eve of December 21, 2012. :D

* * *

He was panicking.

It had been 11:30 when she texted him that that she was leaving the precinct and now it was pushing 11:50 and she still wasn't here. Not good. Not good at all. Didn't she know how important it this was?!

He'd been pacing back and forth across the living room since the clock hit 11, his overactive brain concocting all sorts of disastrous circumstances set to occur when the clock hit 12. Alexis yelled at him to go to bed when he called her, frantic and worried and needing to say one final goodbye to his little girl. Martha gave up the day before when he tried in vain to preach about the importance of their spending time together in their final hours on earth. Kate, miraculously, had been the only one who simply laughed at his antics and agreed to be back at the loft before midnight to see him through the oncoming storm – zombies and aliens be damned.

He nearly ran to the door when he heard the faint elevator ding and he yanked it open before she even got her hand close enough to knock.

"Hi?" Kate said incredulously.

"Took you long enough!" He shrieked as he grabbed her hand and nearly dragged her into the apartment.

"Castle, calm down, there's still ten minutes until midnight." She reassured.

"Not enough time, Beckett!" He shouted, running into the bedroom. "Not enough time!"

Kate shook her head and followed him, still unclear as to what he was so worried about. As she passed through his office and found him, though, disbelieving clarity washed over her and she nearly walked right back out the door, just to spite him.

"Really, Castle?" He jumped like a kid caught stealing cookies, the condom box flying out of his hand and scattering its contents all over the bed.

"Um…" He murmured.

"You needed me here before midnight because this might be the last chance for you to get laid?" She asked with a glare.

"No!" He quickly replied. "Well, I mean sorta…" She rolled her eyes. "It's not what you think though!" He added. "It's just…if the world does end tonight…then I want my last moments to be, well, with you."

With any other guy, she would've been out the door and halfway to a bar, but he said the words with such honest and somehow innocent sincerity that somehow, she couldn't bring herself to walk away…so she tried the other drastic response and tackled him to the bed.

"MphBeckett?" He asked, somewhat stunned. She grinned. He beamed. "Well, then prepare to have your last night on earth blown, Kate. I got special apocalypse, ribbed AND dotted condoms! You're going to love – " She cut him off again before he got too carried away.

"Less talking, Castle." She smirked. "We're down to eight minutes."

His eyes sparkled and he cheerily flipped them over so she was trapped beneath him. Kate giggled at the odd feeling of the numerous little square packages beneath her, but Castle quickly silenced her, taking every advantage of the adrenaline and kissing her like he really might never see her again. Kate's eyes shot open and she moaned into his lips, her tongue desperately seeking his, drawn in by his seemingly endless passion.

Her fingers flew to his shirt buttons. She needed to feel his chest pressing down against hers, creating her favorite safe blanket of warmth, love, and delicious Castleness. Her nails scraped against him softly as she undid the buttons, making him purr into her mouth as his own hands sped to her waist and began shoving the hem of her shirt up over her bra. He growled in frustration when it caught on the front-clasp and yanked them up into a sitting position, Beckett's legs falling naturally to straddle him. Having no patience (or time) for knotted shirts and bras, Castle simply grabbed them both and tugged them up and over her head, the momentum sending them back down again towards the end of the bed, Kate landing roughly and above him. Both groaned as gravity forced their centers together and sent their need spiraling towards desperation.

Kate smacked Castle's over-eager, clumsy hands out of the way and swiftly undid her pants, gasping when he retaliated by forcefully pulling down her zipper so it sent delicious friction right where she wanted it most.

He flipped them over once more, her hair flying in his face as he fought blindly to rip her pants from her writhing legs. Somehow, she'd managed to get his undone in the process and he yelped at the unexpected feel of her hand dancing through the slit of his boxers, struggling to pull him out.

"Kate, wait!" He just wanted two more seconds to get his friggen pants off.

"Can't wait, Castle." She panted as he only half-heartedly moved to get away from her determined hand. "Not enough time!"

Sure enough, he glanced up at the clock and noticed they only had two minutes until midnight. Luckily, this wasn't going to take long for him, and from Kate's breathing, he sensed she wasn't far behind.

"Castle come, on – oh!" Kate gasped as Castle whipped her legs up over his shoulders and slid into her without warning. His boxers and pants were still trapped around his erection and the friction of the fabric rubbing against her with each thrust was getting Kate closer and closer with almost embarrassing speed.

"Oh god…gonna…come." She squealed breathily. And suddenly everything slowed. "What the hell, Castle?"

He wanted this fast and quick and adrenaline based and was _slowing down_? Not to mention that he'd only ever sped up before when she said she was close, hoping to send them over the edge of oblivion together, what the hell was this?

"30 more seconds, Kate." He grunted.

What. She somehow managed to glance over to the digital clock and see that it was exactly 11:59 and 30 seconds.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked frustrated. She tried to thrust against him, but with her legs in the air, he'd taken away her leverage. Her hand snuck down, hoping to help herself where he refused to, but he caught her and pinned her hand to her stomach. "Please, Rick, come on." She pleaded.

"20 seconds." He replied.

If looks could kill, he'd be a dead man.

"Then you better start up again, or you won't be coming by the time the zombies burst through the window!" She snapped. He only smirked.

With 15 seconds left until the apocalypse, Castle pulled out nearly completely and slammed back into her. Kate's head reeled in ecstasy and she clutched the bed sheets as his frenzy pushed them further up the bed, the sounds of their lovemaking nearly drowning out Castle's countdown. Nearly.

"5," He started.

"I hate you." Kate gasped.

"4,"

"Castle!"

"3,"

"I can't…"

"2,"

"One!" Kate screamed as her body seized and her knees buckled and clenched against Castle's back, pulling him flush with her shaking chest as he groaned and kissed and grabbed at her through his own release.

Kate's legs slowly relaxed and fell limply to either side of her lover who seemed content to simply rest against her still-beating heart.

"We're alive." He sighed happily.

"Did you really think we wouldn't make it?" Kate asked cheekily.

"I had my doubts." He replied, half joking, half serious.

"And now?" She asked as she ran her fingers through his rumpled hair.

"I don't think the apocalypse is any match for our badassness." He decided. Kate laughed and they lay in the silence for a few more moments, basking in their afterglow. Suddenly, Kate realized.

"Hey Castle?"

"Mmph?" He murmured with his face pressed against her breasts.

"We forgot to use one of the condoms."

"Oh, god, Kate I'm so sorry…!" He started to apologize but Kate just smiled and shushed him. She was waiting until Christmas to tell him a condom wouldn't have mattered anyway...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment if you'd like. I'd love to know what you thought! :D


End file.
